


What Went Wrong?

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [22]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Arguing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 23: Arguing & Day 24: Making up afterwardsWhere Kit and Ty get into an argument
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Conflict Arises

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers for LoS and QoAaD*

Ty was avoiding him. At first, he didn’t notice it. Ty sometimes went days without talking to people when he would get stuck thinking about Livvy’s death, replaying it over and over in his mind. It didn’t happen as much anymore, as it had been over a year since her death, but it still would happen occasionally. When this happened, Kit would find him and quietly ask if he wanted him there. Usually, Ty would give a small nod and Kit would sit next to him for sometimes hours, but there were days that he wanted to be alone. 

A few days ago, Kit had thought Ty was in one of those funks, so he went off to find him. He found him quickly, but as soon as he walked into the library, Ty stood up and walked right back out.

Kit had shrugged and thought it was a little strange, but decided to give Ty some space if that was what he wanted. 

But this was the third day of Ty not talking to him, and leaving the room when he entered. And he was probably able to rule out that he was in grief about Livvy being the problem, as he had walked by Dru’s room yesterday to see Ty talking to her, something he didn’t do when he was grieving. 

So there must’ve been something that Kit had done. He racked his brain for something that might’ve happened about three days ago, but he couldn’t think of anything. There was a party on the beach to celebrate Alec’s new role as Consul, but it had gone well. He’d left the party early after a piece of pizza made his stomach hurt for some reason, but Ty had actually stayed to hang out with his family. The day after the party, Ty was acting weird. Everything had been fine before Kit left. So Kit was stumped.

He hated when he didn’t know what was going on with his boyfriend. So he and Ty were going to have a discussion about this, whether Ty wanted to or not. 

He picked a time he knew that Ty would be alone to strike. Ty always went to the library after supper to read by himself, and the other family members knew not to interrupt.

Kit felt his heart pounding as he opened the doors. He scanned the chairs, and just as he expected, he saw Ty curled up on a couch, his legs behind him, with a book about Jupiter in his hands. He didn’t notice Kit at first, as his headphones were on and he was engrossed in his book, so Kit was able to admire the way the sunset seemed to light up his face. There was no doubt that Tiberius Blackthorn was the most beautiful boy Kit had ever met.

Kit took a silent deep breath as he approached his boyfriend. Ty finally noticed him, and immediately stood up and started to walk out of the library. 

“Ty! Wait! I need to talk to you.”

Ty ignored him and kept walking, and Kit had to take a long breath to keep down his immediate impulsive anger. He wasn’t going to let Ty get a rise out of him. So he followed his boyfriend as Ty kept walking, up the stairs and down the hall, before going into his room and shutting and locking the door.

Kit knocked on the door immediately. “Ty! Open the door please. Whatever is going on, we need to talk about it.”

Kit didn’t hear any response, so he took out his stele and drew an opening rune on the door. After hearing the lock click open, Kit opened the door, to find Ty’s room empty, but his window open. Ty must’ve climbed up to the roof. But there was no way that Kit was climbing out of the window like that. 

Kit quickly ran upstairs, and climbed up onto the roof from the much safer stairs. Ty was standing there, his headphones off, looking completely pissed off.

“Stop following me Kit. I have nothing to say to you.”

“What’s going on Ty? Why are you mad at me?” Kit asked, pleading with his boyfriend.

“You know what you did!” Ty yelled, his face bright red and tears coming to his eyes. Kit had never seen him so angry.

“Tiberius-”

“No! You don’t get to make excuses! I saw you kissing him!” Ty’s angry face contorted to a hurt expression.

Kit looked at him, his eyebrows turned up in confusion. “Ty, who did I kiss exactly?”

“That Shadowhunter at the beach party.”

“I didn’t kiss anyone besides you!” Kit said, his voice rising.

“Liar,” Ty whispered as his voice broke, the tears now rolling freely down his face. “I saw you. I'm breaking up with you.”

“No! Tiberius! Just let me-”

But Ty had already put back on his headphones, and pushed past Kit. Kit was left on the rooftop, alone, tears running down his face as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong.


	2. Understanding

It had been two weeks since their breakup. Two weeks. He had tried to talk to Ty multiple times, but Ty was back to ignoring him. Kit had replayed the night of the party in his head over and over and over again, often to the point where he didn’t sleep. It was like his brain was a broken record, stuck on that night. If Ty would just talk to him then they could clear up this misunderstanding. Because Kit was 1000 percent sure he didn’t kiss anyone besides for Ty that night. Something wasn’t adding up.

That’s what brought him to hesitantly knock on Julian’s art room door. Julian opened it, surprise on his face as he took in the huge bags under Kit’s eyes.

“Hey Kit. What’s going on?” Kit could see a wariness there. Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure if the rest of the family knew about their breakup. 

“Can...can I come in? I need to talk to you about something.”

Julian nodded and stepped aside, letting Kit walk in. Julian’s art room was truly a beautiful sight. There were so many breath-taking paintings, especially of Julian’s fiancée Emma. Ever since their parabatai bond was broken, he had never seen the two of them so happy. He could see how much Julian truly loved Emma by looking around the room, causing his heart to sting a little.

Julian sat down on his stool, and Kit sat down in an armchair. Kit clasped his hands together, looking down. 

“So...T-Ty and I...we b-broke up,” Kit started, his voice shaking. He paused, and when he spoke again his voice was steady. “But I don’t know why. I went to talk to him after he was avoiding me, and he started yelling at me, talking about how I kissed another Shadowhunter. But the thing is, I didn’t do that, honestly.” He looked up at Julian’s eyes, desperate that the other boy believed him.

Julian frowned a little. “When did Ty start avoiding you?”

“The day after the party we threw for Alec.”

“Did anything happen there?”

Kit shook his head. “No. I hung out with Ty the whole time I was there, but I felt sick after a while so I went back into the Institute.”

Julian’s face paled. “Kit...what time did you leave?”

“It was probably a little after 8:00. Why?”

“Because I saw you, or what I thought was you, on the beach well after 9:30.”

Kit’s eyes widened. “What...th-there's no way. I promise I didn’t come back down. You can ask Dru. She left the party a little after me, and I talked to her in the hall around 10:00”

“Then I think we had an imposter at the party.”

“Like...like a demon?”

“Probably an Eidolon demon. But why…oh.”

“What?” Kit asked, extremely confused.

“I was wondering why an Eidolon demon would take the form of you and mess with you. But then I remembered - Tessa.”

“What about her?”

“If word got out about your relation to her, then that might make you a target. From what I’ve heard, demons, especially Eidolon demons, hate Tessa because of her ability to shape-change. They’re jealous of her. Why the Eidolon would just pretend to be you and kiss a random Shadowhunter instead of killing anyone, I don’t know, but I’ll talk to Emma and we’ll have a conversation with Magnus.”

“So...so you believe me?”

Julian’s eyes softened and he placed a hand on Kit’s shoulder. “Of course I do. I know how much you love Ty. Now go talk to him.”

Kit felt hopeful for the first time in weeks. He lunged forward and gave Julian a quick hug, whispering, “Thank you,” before running out of Julian’s studio.

He ran around the Institute, determined to find Ty. He looked in every spot he knew Ty liked, until he finally found him out on the beach, sitting on a rock and watching the waves with his headphones on.

He slowed down as he got closer, trying to stay quiet so Ty wouldn’t leave. He got within a few feet of Ty, before his head shot up and he looked at Kit. Ty’s eyes narrowed, and he moved to get up, before Kit cried, “Ty please! It was a demon!”

Ty removed his headphones, but stood up, looking at Kit with a confused expression. “What are you talking about?”

“That night you saw me kiss someone on the beach...it wasn’t me. It was an Eidolon demon.”

A flicker of disbelief crossed Ty’s face before his eyes narrowed again. “How do I know you’re not lying.”

“Tiberius Blackthorn. I have never lied to you and I never will lie to you. I love you more than anything in this world, and I would never ever ever cheat on you. Plus, Dru saw me in the Institute that night, around the same time Julian apparently saw ‘me’ on the beach.”

Ty’s eyes softened, before his eyes got wide and filled with tears. “Wait...I broke up with you. Because I didn’t believe you. I blamed you for something you didn’t do. You...you must-”

Kit closed the distance between them, so he was standing directly in front of Ty. “I don’t blame you,” he interrupted, taking Ty’s hands in his.

“But it’s my fault that we broke up!”

“It’s the demon's fault we broke up. Not yours.”

“But-”

“It’s okay Ty. I’m not mad at you. I wish this didn’t happen, but you did what any sensible person would do if they had pretty damn good evidence they were being cheated on.”

Ty sighed and pressed his forehead against Kit’s. “I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Kit squeezed Ty’s hands. “Of course. I have a question Ty.”

“What is it?”

“Will you be my boyfriend again?”

Ty smiled and leaned down, his lips inches from Kit’s. “Of course.”

Kit claimed Ty’s lips, for the first time in weeks, relishing in their softness and infinitely grateful that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
